Golden Harvest
(once, S1E6) |coat = Pale, light grayish olive |cutie mark = (usual) Two carrots (some merchandise) |voice = Cathy Weseluck (English, S1E10) Saara Lehtonen (Finnish, S1E10) Ikumi Nakagami (Japanese) |headercolor = #e7e084 |headerfontcolor = #DF982B }} Golden Harvest is a female Earth pony with a pale goldenrod coat, carrot orange mane and tail, dark olive green eyes, and a cutie mark of three carrots with greens. She is identical to Caramel Apple apart from her cutie mark, shares her design with Daisy, and shares her tail style with Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. Her name is not mentioned on the show, but it appears on the pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in January 2012, on a trading card released in mid-2012 which additionally lists the fan-given name Carrot Top as her nickname, on the pamphlet of another mystery pack toy, in a guidebook, and in a mobile game. She has speaking roles in Boast Busters, Swarm of the Century, Green Isn't Your Color, and A Friend in Deed.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Golden Harvest appears in many episodes as a background pony and has minor speaking roles in some. In party scenes such as in Green Isn't Your Color and The Best Night Ever, she wears a cyan saddle with a purple skirt underneath and a purple flower in her hair. Some running sequences, specifically in Fall Weather Friends, depict her with Lemon Hearts' running model, including blue eyes, more eyelashes, and even Lemon Hearts' cutie mark. She appears in the crowd that cheers for Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master, so Pinkie Pie can get her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. After actually learning that Twilight has an extra ticket, she tries to do favors for Twilight, along with the rest of the ponies, and gives chase after Twilight when she runs. She is toppled out of the running mob and later points out where Twilight is running off to. .]] She also appears in Boast Busters with her orange mane at the beginning, then is later seen in the background with a moss-green mane after Trixie makes Rarity's mane slime-green. When Rarity cries out how awful green is, Golden Harvest, insulted, snorts "Well, I never!". In Swarm of the Century, she puts up a banner with another pony for the upcoming arrival of Princess Celestia. Twilight asks her why the name on the banner is shortened to "Welcome Princess Celest," and she tells Twilight they ran out of space. She is then told to take it down and rewrite the name. Golden Harvest also participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, at first wearing the number 00, then later the number 10. For most of her running scenes during the race, her mane style changes to look like that of Lemon Hearts' or Twinkleshine's. Golden Harvest also has Rarity's eye style, eye shadow, and eye color in those scenes. In Over a Barrel, she appears in Appleloosa wearing a light green, white-banded, dome-crowned cowboy hat. She jumps out of the second story of a building, lands on a buffalo, and rides him rodeo-style with a big grin on her face during the showdown. She also makes an appearance in Green Isn't Your Color, where she reads a magazine before spotting Fluttershy and sprinting after her. Season two In Lesson Zero, Golden Harvest falls under the spell that Twilight casts on her doll, Smarty Pants, wanting it for herself. She later fights against Minuette for its possession. In the episode Luna Eclipsed, she dresses as a devil and briefly bobs for apples along with Derpy. In Sisterhooves Social, she partakes in the titular event with "Noi" as her partner. During the event they both wear large green bows. She appears with "Noi" during the market scene in Putting Your Hoof Down. In The Last Roundup, she is seen with "Written Script" and "Dinky Doo". The camera focuses on them as they look gently at her. Later, Golden Harvest talks to "Written Script" at the train station when Applejack leaves for Canterlot. She then sits near the unicorn filly while inside the train. In Canterlot, she cleans aisles at a rodeo stadium and shakes her head when Twilight interrogates her about the location of Applejack. Season three In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she struts through Canterlot with Jet Set during The Failure Song. In Magic Duel she is in the crowd glaring angrily at Trixie's return. When Trixie takes over Ponyville, she is seen running through town with "Lemon Daze". After Twilight beats Trixie in a rematch duel she is in the crowd cheering happily. She briefly appears at the titular reunion in Apple Family Reunion, listening to Applejack and some of her relatives play Raise This Barn. In the episodes Just for Sidekicks and Games Ponies Play, Golden Harvest is seen nuzzling "Written Script" at the Crystal Empire train station. Season four In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Golden Harvest decorates for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the same shot, a duplicate of Golden Harvest is seen with Daisy. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Golden Harvest attends the Summer Sun Celebration, standing with "Written Script" once more. In Flight to the Finish, Golden Harvest stands at the train station with "Written Script" and a luggage bag. Later in the episode, she appears in the stadium crowd. In Rainbow Falls, a winged Golden Harvest without a cutie mark watches the Cloudsdale cheerleaders. Later in the episode, she appears without wings and with a cutie mark watching Rainbow Dash faking her injury. In Three's A Crowd, Golden Harvest appears during Glass of Water. At the airport, she stands behind "Pearly Whites" in line for the metal detector. In Pinkie Pride, she parties in Appleloosa while Cheese Sandwich monologues to Boneless. She appears throughout Pinkie the Party Planner in the Ponyville marketplace. Golden Harvest stands among the crowd of ponies during The Super Duper Party Pony and The Goof Off. Later in the episode, Golden Harvest attends Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary. In Simple Ways, Golden Harvest and a duplicate watch Mayor Mare give her speech. She then shakes Rarity's hoof and appears with "Noi" once again. Later in the episode, Golden Harvest stands alongside Berryshine at the train station. In Filli Vanilli, she attends two of the Pony Tones' performances. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Golden Harvest watches the Breezies fly, and in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, she appears during and after the play. In Leap of Faith, Golden Harvest appears walking toward and inside Flim and Flam's tent. She later watches Apple Bloom publicly announce Applejack's approval, and she turns to watch Applejack confirm it. In Trade Ya!, Golden Harvest runs a trading stall with horseshoes. She then appears when Pinkie Pie tries to auction off Twilight Sparkle's books and when Twilight runs a small trial. At the end of the episode, she leaves the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In Inspiration Manifestation, Golden Harvest, Applejack, and Granny Smith watch a cart transform due to Rarity's influence. Golden Harvest stands in stadium crowds throughout Equestria Games. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Golden Harvest appears as Cyrstal Pony and watched the dignitaries from Maretonia arrive. At the end of the episode, Golden Harvest watches Lord Tirek on stage, and two duplicates have their magic stolen. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Golden Harvest stands next to Minuette in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Season five In Bloom & Gloom, Golden Harvest runs from a twittermite swarm. In Tanks for the Memories, Golden Harvest and a duplicate participate in the Running of the Leaves. She appears in numerous shots and at the wedding in Slice of Life, she watches a polo game in Princess Spike, she attends the friendship party in Party Pooped, and she appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? In Canterlot Boutique, she briefly appears at the Canterlot train station. In Brotherhooves Social, she participates in the Sisterhooves Social with "Noi" again. She also appears, somewhat obscured, in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Color swaps Nine full color swaps of Golden Harvest have appeared in the show so far. *"Berry Icicle" *"Lilac Blossom" *"Maroon Carrot" *"Mint Swirl" *"Serena" *Spring Forward *S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4 *S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5 *S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14 Appearances The following charts detail Golden Harvest's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in film In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Golden Harvest appears with Daisy, Cherry Berry and other ponies outside Ponyville town hall in one of the dimensional rifts opened by Midnight Sparkle. Other depictions IDW comics Golden Harvest appears on page 3/Dynamic Forces cover RE (holding a handbag using her mouth) and page 17, on page 2, on pages 16–17, on cover A, in , and in . Chapter books Golden Harvest is featured in Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. My Little Pony (mobile game) Golden Harvest is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014. Merchandise A female Earth pony mini-figure toy featuring Golden Harvest's color scheme and cutie mark while using the Pinkie Pie mold was released as part of the third wave of mystery packs in January 2012. The toy's cutie mark bears two carrots instead of three, much like other Hasbro toys bearing alternate cutie mark designs, namely Cheerilee and Princess Luna. Her name comes from the collector card accompanying the toy. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Golden Harvest "loves sharing treats." The U.S. mystery pack collector card has a longer description and reads, "GOLDEN HARVEST loves sharing treats from the garden!" Another Golden Harvest mini-figure toy and collector card pair, again both using the Pinkie Pie mold and bearing the alternate cutie mark design, is part of the eighth wave of mystery packs; the toy was displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. The collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Golden Harvest, along with hosts of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters, in both appearances smiling next to Berryshine and Minuette. Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony lists Golden Harvest by name and appearance. Golden Harvest adorns a collectible trading card along with Lyra Heartstrings, with the description "There's two in every crowd! Lyra Heartstrings is an excitable pony often seen bouncing and grinning at the back of the herd or lolling in the park sharing bonbons with Golden Harvest, her PFF. Golden Harvest earned the nickname Carrot Top because carrots are always on her mind. These two ponies can be found all over Equestria, enjoying various activities like jumping across rooftops, running from buffalo, and joining in musical numbers!" The cards were designed specifically with the brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". In the collectible card game, α #13 F, a card of Holly Dash, attributes to Holly Dash and Golden Harvest the respective quotes "This way! No, wait, this way! Come on!" and "Can't we walk? Just this once?" In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #35 C, a card of Golden Harvest, lists the quote "I've been sneaking off to Canterlot parties for years before you caught me, and I'm not about to stop now!" In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, card #94 C, Apple Juice Break, lists the quote "You've never tried Sweet Apple Acres apple juice? I'm a carrot farmer and I STILL think it's the best thing I've ever drank in my life!" Crew An animator working on the show noted that, coincidentally, he had given the pony the same name as some of the fans, "Carrot Top", prior to the trading card's adoption of it as a nickname. Quotes :Boast Busters ::Rarity: No! Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color! ::Golden Harvest: Well, I never! :Swarm of the Century ::Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? ::Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. ::Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Golden Harvest: Thank Celestia! ::Golden Harvest: Rarity's here, everypony! Time for a costume change! ::Golden Harvest: Well, they look stunning. They were worth the wait! ::Golden Harvest: Say, Rarity, something's different about you. I can't quite put my hoof on it. Gallery See also * * * References de:Golden Harvest es:Golden Harvest it:Golden Harvest pl:Golden Harvest ru:Голден Харвест sv:Golden Harvest Category:Musicians Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters